Mary Hatford
Mary Hatford is Nathaniel Wesninski's mother. Character She is patient, a trait Neil did not inherit. He did inherit her paranoia and short height. The only time Neil can remember her smiling is during his little league Exy games, but she hated his fascination with Exy and ordered him to obsess from a distance. As Neil is multilingual due to his life on the run it is assumed that Mary also had her fair share of languages. She also had enough medical knowledge to be able to clean their wounds and stitches. She is able to use a gun. Family She is British and comes from a family of gangsters. Her brother's name is Stuart and he is also a criminal. Stuart and Mary were close as siblings as Stuart asks for and is concerned of his sister. He also gave her a list of emergency contacts, mostly outside the US, when she ran away from her husband. Not much is said about the life she had as Nathan's wife but it was clear she did not hold any power over him with regards to his methods and did not intervene with any harm that was dealt Neil's way. It is implied that their marriage was due to Mary's connections with the Hatfords and Nathan being a Wesninski is tied with the Moriyamas (as Stuart is able to talk to the main Moriyama family easily). Relationship with Neil Mary's protection over Neil is intense. Before life on the run, Mary allowed Neil to participate in the try-outs with Riko and Kevin. If the Butcher's son failed the tests and was not deemed worthy he would be executed. Mary did not risk Neil's failure and decided the night Neil saw his father take a man apart, before the second test and results, to run. Whilst on the run, she would protect Neil making sure he knew their names and the cities they lived in. Due to her paranoia, she always made Neil sleep in the same bed as her, back to back, with guns underneath their pillows. If Neil was caught having interest and/or talking to girls, she would beat him. Neil kept two of her lock picks. She taught him how many different places you could shoot a man before killing him. They had burner phones to use for contact with one another and probably Mary used hers for her connections. Life After Neil saw his father take a man apart, she took 5 million dollars and fled with Neil. She was the one who decided where they were heading and the names/lives they would be taking. Her connections were sometimes seen as unfavourable by Neil. One year before the events of the series, Mary died as they were driving along the Pacific coast in California. This was after meeting up with his father in Seattle. She had been hit with pipe and suffered internal bleeding. They then fled through Oregon to California, where she made Neil repeat every promise he ever made to her, before dying in their car. Neil took their belongings before burning her body to bone in their car. Afterwards, Neil took her bones placed them in a backpack and buried them in the sand. Category:Character